Marduke Saul
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes= |faction= |job=Criminal }} Marduke Saul was a criminal who was arrested in for murder, assault and terrorism. He sentenced to El Indio Prison on Mar Sara, but was allowed a second chance at redemption when he helped Marshal Jim Raynor rescue a group of slaves from the Mazor gang. He was a burly man with a bald head, jet black mustache, and arms as thick as telecom poles, with a body covered in tattoos. Biography Marduke Saul grew up with a troubled childhood, and would later feel that a lot of it was brought on by trusting people. His family was killed at an early age, and he became addicted to stimbars, and he was fostered into a family of criminals and killers. He was a bald, muscular man with tattoos from all across the sector. He was caught, and sentenced to El Indio Prison on Mar Sara, one of the toughest prisons on the planet. Perdition's Crossing In order to reach the prison, it was necessary to cross Perdition's Crossing, a lawless stretch of desert where communications equipment would break down. Jim Raynor was tasked with crossing the stretch with Marduke and two other prisoners, T-Bone Smalls and Rodney Oseen. The three were put in a prison cube, and hitched to a vulture bike. While the other two criminals appealed to the fact Raynor had done much worse than him, Marduke thought there was no redemption for his crimes, The group stopped to make camp, and Raynor awoke to find T-Bone and Marduke fighting. He activated the shock anklet placed on Marduke, stunning him and breaking up the fight. Eventually, the group pressed on and discovered a crashed transport raided by the Mazor gang. A survivor inside stated they took the scientists and the children from the expedition. Raynor scouted for the camp, and made an offer to the three; if they helped him rescue the slaves, he'd let them go and pretend they died in the battle. Marduke was skeptical to trust Raynor, but eventually decided he had nothing to lose. Marduke and T-Bone attacked the brunt of the camp, Marduke deciding that the killing he had been doing needed to end, and that he would take this shot at redemption. They cleared the camp and rescued the slaves, Marduke keeping T-Bone from taking one for himself. Rodney came up to the two of them saying he knocked out Jim Raynor and they were free now. Seeing the two of them as nothing but criminals, and deciding to be a man of his word, Marduke knocked out Rodney and T-Bone. He went to rescue Raynor, who was about to be executed by Mazor, and gunned the slaver down. Raynor honored his word, and after the slaves were rescued and T-Bone and Rodney put back in the prison cage, Raynor let Marduke go free, reporting that he had died in the battle with the slavers. References Waugh, James. "Perdition's Crossing (short story)." (Oct. 6, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Perdition's Crossing Accessed 2015-10-06. Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran criminals